ReStart
by Aki666
Summary: 2 years after the 4th GSW Hinata is disowned for the Hyuuga Clan, along with Naruto ignoring Hinata's confession to marry Sakura. Hinata's snap's and awakens the Hiroshima Clan's Kekkei Genkai for her mother's family. Learning Hyuuga Clan's dirty little secrets she makes a deal with a demon. Time-Travel. Jinchuuriki/Hanyou Hinata. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! JUST THE HIROSHIMA CLAN & HIRO!
1. Chapter 1: The Pact

"Talking"

_(Thoughts)_

"**Demon or Inner Sakura Talking"**

_**(Demon Thoughts)**_

**^ Places or Flashbacks ^**

If there is a flashback then this is the new set up.

"_Talking"_

(Thinking)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Pact**

It was a stormy evening in Konoha. People had gone home to get away from the storm that was heading their way. The day had started out well enough the sun had been out with many clouds flowing harmlessly in the sky. But by early to mid-afternoon a storm was brewing in the distance, the people of Konoha had heard the distance thunder and flashes of lighting and began to prepare for it.

Soon the shops and stores closed early for the day, people started heading home and missions have been cancelled when it began to rain heavily and a harsh wind whipped through the Village. As the seconds passed the storm only grew worse and before anyone knew it the storm fully hit and the streets were empty.

But with a closer look you could see a figure walking through the storm like it was nothing. With a flash of lighting the figure could be identified as Hinata.

Today Hinata had finally gotten an answer to her confession to Naruto Uzumaki after 2 years of waiting for an answer. She had waited to hear from her crush about her confession from when she saved him from Pein. Just thinking about the answer made her frown turn into a scowl as she made her way to the training grounds. As she walked her mind began to wonder.

_(I knew this was going to happen! I knew what his answer was going to be! But deep down in my very heart and soul I had hoped he would pick me over that bitch! 13 years I wasted on hoping that he would love me back only to be shot down, and only after finding out he was getting married!)_ Hinata tightened her hands into fists as she stepped into the training grounds and made her way to the training post so she could beat out her anger completely ignoring the storm flashing overhead.

Ever since she found out that Naruto and Sakura were getting married she was feeling angry beyond belief, it didn't help that the way she found out was the worst way to find out. And to top it all off she had finally been kicked out and disowned by her father the very same day. _(What a life for only being 18 years-old.) _She thought to herself bitterly.

When she made to the training post she started to punch the wooden as hard as she could and soon her mind started to replay what had happened throughout the day.

* * *

_**^ Flashback ^**_

_Hinata had just come to her old home after meeting and training with her teammates. Her father had called for her, which had ending their training earlier then it normally would. So here she was walking down the hallway to her father's office. _(I wonder what he wants from me now. I mean really what have I done? Who am I kidding I wouldn't put it past him if wants to tell me how weak he thinks I turned out. No, I'm a hundred present sure that's what he wants to do.) _When she looked up she found herself in front of the Main House Dojo. With a deep sigh she knocked on the door even though she knew she shouldn't have too she did anyway._

_A few minutes after she knocked there was finally an answer for the other side of the door._

"_Enter." The voice held power and hate; she knew that voice very well, it belonged to her father._

_Hinata did as she was told and what she saw scared her to know end. Standing in front of her was Neji, Hanabi, The Hyuuga Elder's and her father._

_The Elder's had a __disgusted look in their eyes. Hanabi and Neji wore smirks of amusement. Even with the help of Naruto, Neji still hated her for what happened to his father. She thought it was stupid that he had forgiven everyone in the Main House but her about his death._

_When she looked at her father he just glared coldly. His eyes held no love, pride, or affection in them as they rested on her perfectly still form. No far from it, the only thing she saw was hate, disappointment, and disgust. Even when she had become a Jounin before everyone in her age group he was still not proud of her, instead he had yelled and beat her for not making AMBU._

_She had taken a deep breath trying to calm her nerves._

"_You called for me father?" She asked to the best of her ability, inwardly she was cheering to herself for being able to speak without that stutter of hers. It had taken years to get rid of it and she was happy that she at least got through another day without making a fool of herself._

"_Yes, I called you here to tell you that you are no longer the heir of the Hyuuga Clan." Hinata shook like a leaf now knowing that she would not be able to make her dream come true. But something in the back of her head told her it was what she has feared for all these years. No matter what she did she would never be good enough for him and this family. She tightened her hands in to fists at the thought anger quickly rising inside of her._

"_We have picked your sister. She has shown more promise since she could walk while you still lag behind the rest of the ninja in this Village. The Great Hyuuga Clan does not need someone as weak minded as you as a leader. You have also failed me and this family for years, so as of this moment you have been disowned and there for are no longer a Hyuuga. If you ever come back here you will be killed on sight, you are dismissed." And with those finally words Hinata starred in shock and hurt but there was something else there that her former family saw and that was unadulterated hate and something else they could not make out._

"_Before I go I have a few things to say. First off you are all nothing but a bunch of stuck up bastards that know nothing about the world outside theses walls. You think that just because you have money and status that it will make you happy. But in reality it means nothing if your dead and rotting away in some ditch. Second mark my words this will come back to haunt you. Maybe not today or even tomorrow but it will, and you know what? I'll make sure that I am a part of it. So you all better watch your backs because if you don't you might just find yourself dead in a fuck'n ditch so where in Kumo. That is a promise of every life time I may live for all eternity. And third I hope you all rot in hell." As she spoke to them it could be heard all over the Compound and for some reason unknown to even them every Hyuuga all around the Elemental Nations. Her voice was cold and deadly. When she was done speaking she turned on her heel and went to her room. There she grabbed her belongings and everything that belonged to her mother and sealed it into a scroll. After that was done she grabbed the money scroll with all the money she saved since the day she became a __Kunoichi__ and walked out of the Hyuuga Compound leaving a scared Hyuuga Clan in her wake from all over._

**_-Later That Day-_**

_After telling the Hokage what had happened, she had Hyuuga taken off as her last name on Ninja Card and replaced it with her mother's last name Hiroshima when she got her new one. When she looked at the sky it looked like it was about to rain but then all of a sudden she heard the sound of thunder in the distance._

_She was now headed to the training grounds to blow off some steam when she saw Naruto and Sakura talking. The two parted and Naruto was smiling happily when he looked over he saw Hinata._

"_Hey!" The blond yelled as he waved his arms as he ran up to her with a smiling even wider._

_Hinata lightly blushed as she saw her long time crush run up to her. _(I wonder if he's going to finally give me an answer to my confession.)_ She asked herself with hope in her heart. "Hey there Naruto-kun, how are you." The lavender eye girl lightly stuttered with a smile._

"_You'll never guess what just happened, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled in excitement as he jumped up and down._

_For some reason she didn't like where this was going she felt afraid to be around him. _(Why did I get this horrible feeling in my heartall of a sudden?) _She asked herself. She shook it off and smiled at the blue eyed boy. "What is it Naruto-kun?" She said this time without her stutter._

"_I'm getting married to Sakura-chan!" He yelled happily when and chuckled to himself with a goofy grin._

"_Wh-what?" She asked the young man in confusion hoping she had heard him wrong._

"_I said that, 'I'm getting married to Sakura-chan.'" Naruto said a little confused as he watched Hinata tilt her head down as her shoulder started to shake. "Um… Hinata-chan… Are you ok?" The black and orange clad ninja asked with concern as he hand reaching out to her only to have his hand slapped away harshly._

"_Am I ok? Am I ok?" She said through grit teeth. "No I am not ok Naruto. Did you even think about me in these last 2 years at all? HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT I TOLD YOU! HAVE I JUST BEEN FILLED WITH HOPE FOR NOTHING?" Hinata looked at him with anger and pain in her lavender eyes._

"_Hinata what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he looked at her trying to figure out what she was telling him._

_Hinata eyes grew wide before they narrowed. "You forgot what I told you didn't you. I PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE TO SAVE YOUR ASS FROM PEIN AND CONFESSING TO YOU ONLY FOR YOU TO FORGET!" As she screamed people stopped what they were doing a watched Hinata and Naruto wondering what had gotten into the normally quiet and gentle girl so angry._

"_Hinata-chan I didn't forget, honest." The dense blond reached out for her again only for her to smack his arms with the Gentle Fist rendering them useless. "DON'T FUCK'N TOUCH ME YOU GOT DAMN LIAR! YOU JUST PROVED TO ME YOU FORGOT!" She screamed once more as the wind started to pick up and rain started to fall. "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT! I'M DONE! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY AND WHAT DOSE IT GET ME? IT GET'S ME NOTHING BUT A HORRIBLE LIFE FOR THE LAST 15 AND A HALF YEARS!" The rain came down harder and faster while the wind started to whip about harsher as if it was responding to her anger. "I HATE ALL OF YOU FOR MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! AND I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" As the storm grew worse Hinata and Naruto were the only ones to remain but people all over __Konohagakure__ could still hear her loud and clear._

_To Naruto it seemed that the weather was responding to Hinata's emotions. He thought that was weird and it worried the blond to no end._

"_I want you to listen to me Naruto and listen well. I will hate you just like everybody else if a little more and I will hate you even beyond the ends of time. And just like I told the Hyuuga Clan that is a promise into every life time I may live for all eternity." When she said this she did not yell, she did not scream but Naruto saw and heard the anger, sadness, and hurt in her eyes and the deadly venom in her voice. Just then he released that the look in her eyes was his fault. _

_Then when a flash of lightning struck the ground Naruto shield his eyes. But when he opened them again Hinata was gone._

_In the distance Hinata was running down the streets as tears clouded her vision slowly her head dipped to the ground as she slowly made her way to way from Naruto feeling more lonely and angry then she ever felt in her life._

* * *

**_-End Flashback-_**

Just thinking about it made her sad, but there was something under all that sadness but what… _(What was it? It's something I've never felt before, what was this feeling?)_ The more she thought about it the stronger her punches got.

_(I hate feeling this way! It's their fault, it's always their fault! No matter what I do to gain their approval it never works. I train hard and what do I get in return? Disowned by my Clan, as well as forgotten and pushed aside by the man I thought would love me back before I even get a chance!) _As she punched harder the post began to crack. _(Well you know what screw them!)_ With one last punch and a loud anger filled cry the post exploded into a million tiny chunks.

Hinata stood in front of what use to be a training log her breathing was heavy and shallow, her head was down looking at her feet in anger and distain. "If I knew all of this was going to happen I would've just disowned my Clan, given up on Naruto, _**beat**_ the _**fuck **_out of my _**bitchy**_ little half-sister, _**beat**_ Neji _**into the ground **_at the Chunin Exams, _**fought**_ Gaara in the Forest of Death, _**beaten**_ Sakura _**in everything **_during the Academy, put those bullies in their _**place**_, beat my _**father**_within an _**inch**_of his_**worthless life**_, and _**ignored**_ the Elders and looked more into my mother's Clan."

There were so many things she could have done but because she was to shy and timid to do anything but worry about what other people thought about her she had missed her chance.

_(I would do anything to be given one more chance to do it all over again. I'd do everything my way instead of being a good two shoes. I would never take shit from anyone, doing what I wanted, when I wanted. I'd do anything!) _She screamed in her head with anger and hate.

"**Would you agree to making a deal with a demon?"** The voice was smooth and it was hard to tell if the voice was male or female, but the thing that freaked Hinata out was that it can out of nowhere. Hinata quickly stood up with a kunai in hand. "W-who's there?" She called out her voice shook as she looked around her with her Byakugan but she didn't find anything or anyone near her.

"**It would be best if you come to me."** After that was said Hinata felt very sleepy all of a sudden, and then within a few moments she fell to the ground and started to lose conciseness. Hinata felt like something was tugging at her soul and trying to pulling her somewhere, soon the world grew black and all she could see was darkness.

**^ Unknown Location ^**

When she opened her eyes she was laying down on the ground in a black void. She couldn't see or hear anything. It was as if sound and light were sucked away from the world.

"Hello?" She called out as she slowly started to stand up, when she was on her feet she looked down at herself only to find out that she had on a black sleeve less shirt -that felt and looked like a boys muscle shirt than an actually shirt-, knee length black shorts and barefoot. _(When did I change my clothes?)_

She looked up and around trying to see if anyone was there, even with her Byakugan turned on she still saw nothing but complete darkness. But when she faced forward she was startled when a glass wall shot up out of the ground.

When she calmed down her racing heart -which took a few minutes- she got a better look at it and found out that it was a mirror and her reflection was in it but it looked different than her. The difference was that it looked like a wilder version of her 12 year old younger self. "Where the hell am I?" She asked herself as she slowly approached the mirror when she was standing in front of it the reflection spoke.

"**We are in our mind."**

"Holy shit it spoke!" She jumped away from the mirror and fell to the ground.

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."**

The freak out teen just starred at the reflection as it bent down to her height. "Wh-who are you?" Hinata stuttered out angrily while at the same time feeling a little afraid of the younger reflection.

"**You don't know enough about me yet."** The younger reflection answered as it sat down Indian style in front of her. **"Besides I am not here to hurt you, I promise. Plus I can answer the many questions' you have." **Hinata watched the reflection and then looked around them. _(It's not like I can go anywhere, and it seems pleasant.)_ She thought to herself as she fallowed the reflection's example and sat Indian style too facing it.

"**I'm glad you can think that I'm pleasant Hinata."** It smiled at her showing off a set of fangs.

The teen looked taken aback and blushed. "Um… how do you know my name?"

"**Well I would be an idiot not to know the name of my other half."** The mini-me answered smoothly, while Hinata tilted her head to the side and gave the young carbon copy a puzzled look. **"You know what let's just get to the questions and answers so that we both know what's going on."** She nodded her head to the reflection.

"**So what do you want to know about first?"**

Hinata thought to herself when a thought came to her mind. "Where are we? How did you know what I was thinking? And who are you?"

The younger Hinata look alike smiled. **"Well I'll answer your questions in the order they were given in. We're inside your mind as I said before, and because where in your mind I can hear what you're thinking. And I am what you call 'Kika Genkai' from you mother's side of the family. You don't remember but your mother told you about me and her Clan when we were younger but you were too young to understand." **When the younger reflection said Kika Genkai it used air quotes with its fingers.

"I have another Kika Genkai, and you know about the Clan my mother was from?" She asked in bewilderment at the copies words but was also hit with a wave of confusion when it used air quotes.

"**Yes, I am a 'Kika Genkai' of sorts called, the Oni Konpaku. It is a 'Kika Genkai' from the Hiroshima Clan, our mother was a member of this Clan and she was also the heiress. But when we were born the Clan was attacked but Lighting Country. By the time any help came it was too late and the only living members were us and our mother."** Hinata looked down feeling a little sad that she wouldn't meet anyone from her mother's Clan. But she was quickly reassured by the reflection in the mirror. **"Don't look so depressed there may be a possibility that there are some of our Clansmen that weren't there or got way in time. They may just be waiting for some kind of signal to be notified about the next Clan Head. We just have to look." **Hinata felt a little better but thought better of it, but at the same time she still had a little hope to find them.

"**So since our mother was the Heiress she became the Head of the Hiroshima Clan after her parents were killed, and when she had you, you became the new Heiress. But that didn't last long because she was killed by Hiashi Hyuuga when we were 3 years old. The reason our mother was murdered, was because she wanted to destroy the Cage Bird Seal. But **_**Hiashi **_**and the **_**Hyuuga Elders**_** drugged her with Chakra** **Poison. The drug turns the persons' Chakra Network on their own body. Now we are the Head of Hiroshima Clan, and everything that is property of the Hiroshima Clan **_**would**_** have belongs to us. But we can't get it now because the Hyuuga killed her before she could hide it. They burned it all with her body so that no one would ever know she was a Hiroshima. And once that was done they sealed me away hoping for you to never active me."**

When the copy finished talking for a moment Hinata took in everything it said with great interest and was happy to know more about the Clan her mother was once a part of. It made her feel closer to her mother now that she knew about the Hiroshima Clan if only a little, she was a little uneasy to know that she was now the Clan Head.

But more than anything she was filled with unadulterated hate and rage upon finding out that her mother didn't die because of an illness like Hiashi and the Elders had told her for the past 1 and a half years. No, they murdered her in cold blood, while at the same time stripping her of her mother's Clan name and all the Family Valuables that he and his _no good disgusting Clan_ had destroyed. And to top it off they had sealed away her birthright, treated an heir to another Clan like shit, and had the balls to not report to Konohagakure that she had another Kika Genkai.

"How and why did those _**jackasses **_seal you away?" Hinata asked with pure hate and anger seeping into her words.

"**They sealed me by using the 5 Prong Seal the day they killed our mother. So when they did that they shoved my presence into the back of your soul. As for why, if you didn't show any signs of having another Kika Genkai they could do what they wanted without getting in trouble with the village laws." **The little copy said with just as much hate.

"Ok, I understand everything you've told me so far; I thank you for the important information, and the first chance I get I'm going to make Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga Clan suffer from what they have done to mother and I. But first there are still many questions I have for you and I hope to get an answer for them." She bowed her head slightly in thanks. "So would it be ok if I keep asking questions?" Hinata asked a little uneasy about a few more things.

The reflection only smiled with a tiny smirk. **"Sure ask as many questions as you'd like. I'll do my best to answer them. Besides we have all the time in the world."**

The newly informed Hiroshima Clan Head smiled back with a tiny blush on her face. "Ok, well how does this 'Kika Genkai' work? Also why do you keep saying things that referring to both of us as a single person while at the same time addressing us as if we were two different people? Are we the same person or are two separate people?"

"**This is going to be a little harder to explain. I'm going to have to go into Clan History for you to fully understand what's going on." **Hinata nodded her head in understanding and told the mini-me to continue.

"**Alright the first thing you should know is that people from the Hiroshima Clan, were very loving, caring, and selfless people. They could see through masks' people put up to hide them from the rest of the world, like for example when you meet a new person and you knew or sensed wither or not they were good or evil. **

"**The Hiroshima Clan was also known for having the most beautiful people in the Elemental Nations; our Clan had a few nicknames. The one of two that was used the most was 'The Clan of Fallen Angles.' It was called that because most of the members didn't like to fight and kill if they could help it. Member's from the Hiroshima Clan work in the Medical Field healing as many people as they could before they died themselves." **The past Hinata looked at the present Hinata and saw her trying to sort out the information and understand it all. Behind her the young 12 year old saw papers flying around and being put into a large filing cabinet. When the papers stopped the 12 year old image continued.

"**Working as a Medic-nin is one of a few things our Clan was known for the most. Also our Clan is the one that help the Nara Clan become as great as it is today in the Medical Field. We traded a few of our deer and great knowledge to them in turn for a Hiroshima-Nara Clan Alliance Contract and a yearly payment for using our techniques. The Clan even had a hand in training Tsunade Senju when she was passing into Lightening Country and owes our Clan a favor. When it comes to making Medicine and Healing a Hiroshima knows it all, they kept many of the old ways of healing and Jutsu that have been forgotten throughout time. The abilities that we were knew for was having perfect chakra control, photographic memories, the ability to control one or the maximum two of the elements, and being very flexible and fast. Each part I have just explained is only the positive side to the Hiroshima Clan was known for."** The young mirror image explained before its face turned into a dark smirk.

"What do you mean by the only positive side to the Hiroshima Clan?" The lavender eyed young adult was worried now. _(What could be the bad side to Mothers Clan?)_ She thought in her head while looking down at her lap.

"**There's a reason they call the Hiroshima Clan's**_ '_**Kika Genkai' the Oni's Konpaku. The name would roughly translate into 'The Demon's Soul.'"** It said with a dark look on its fragile looking face, wither it was good or bad Hinata didn't know.

"What's the reason for calling it the Demon's Soul?" Now she was feeling a little afraid by the look on the younger copies face.

"**The entire Hiroshima Clan is made up of people who**** are half demons and half humans that are called a** **Hanyou. When a new member is born they have the soul of a demon, or a better way to put it is they are the reincarnation of a tailed demon. As an example when you were conceived your soul was starting to form into what you are now, but it was only forming half a soul. Than your mother's bloodline activated calling, me, the soul of a tailed demon that was the complete opposite of yours in nature. Then both halves are fused together forming a new life. So you are me and I am you, two sides of the same coin to forever to be together; never to be pulled apart."**

Hinata was mystified by the words of the little reflection before her. She had understood what it had said but at the same time she was confused by the information she was given. "How many tails did the members of the Hiroshima Clan have?"

"**Most members never make it above 7 tails, but if someone is born with 8, 9, or 10 tails they are named as the heir and next Clan Head. I just so happen to be the first 10 tailed demon since the founding of the Clan more than 18,000 years ago. The Main family has never made it past 8 tails until your mother was born with a 9 tailed tiger demon, and then you were born with me 10 a tailed wolf demon."**

Again when the young reflection paused it saw papers were flying into the large filing cabinet.

Hinata was thinking deeply about was she was told. "I don't understand." Hinata mumbled to the reflection in confusion. "Does this mean that I am a demon?"

"**Yes and no." **It answered Hinata it saw her looking to be even more confused the she was a few seconds ago.

"**You are a Hanyou, which I have explained is someone who is half demon and half human. Are you fallowing me so far?"** The younger copy asked the original.

"So far yes I do understand. I am a Hanyou, which means I am half human and half demon?" She answered with her brows frowned together.

"**Ok, let's see if I can explain it a little better. You are a demon because you are the reincarnation of a demon from the Demon Realm. But because you were born in the Human Realm, have the body shape and function of a human. Now at the same time you are **_**not **_**a demon because you have not merged with me, your demon half. You may be my reincarnation and I may be your soul's other half, but you do **_**not **_**have my power, nor are you a full Hiroshima due to the Hyuuga blood that runs through your veins and the seal that hid my away from you."**

Hinata was at a loss for words after the short explanation as she tried to understand what the now openly confirmed demon. "So… does that mean that if I want to use your power I have to become a Hanyou first? And if so will it make me a full blooded Hiroshima instead of only half of one?" Hinata asked as she thought more about what she was told.

"**Yes, if you want to gain access to my power you would have to become a Hanyou first, and if you wanted to be a full blooded member of the Hiroshima Clan then you would have to strip the Hyuuga traits out of you right down to your DNA." **The little demon answered as it looked at its other half.

"Why does the Hiroshima have a 'Kika Genkai' like this in the first place? Didn't you say that they didn't like to fight? And rather help people instead of killing them." She hated that she was a part of the Clan that has made her life a living hell since the day she was born.

"**Why is a 'Kika Genkai' like the Oni's Konpaku apart of the Hiroshima Clan? It's because where there is light there is darkness. No one can be that forgiving without hate and anger, the Oni's Konpaku was also a way for the Clan to fight in battle. Every member has the soul of a demon inside of them and it is fused with the human soul from birth, with that said the Demon's Soul lies dormant and takes and feeds off every negative emotion and action the light half has."**

"I have heard that somewhere before, but I can't remember where I heard it from." Hinata racked her brain for an answer but she kept drawing a blank. But after a moment a picture of her mother Hitomi flashed before her. The picture was worn and discolored with a few rips on the edges while the paper the photo was on was a dark and dried out looking yellow.

"M-mother, she was the one who told me that before I was taken away from her." When she looked at her demon half it nodded slowly as it continued its explanation.

"**I'm just like the Kyuubi a demon, and my kind are nothing but chakra and a lot of pint up negative energy and emotions. But there are two different kinds of demons. Kyuubi and the other 8 Tailed Beasts feed off the negative energy from the whole world. But those from the Clan feed off the negative energy from their reincarnated forms. After the demon half has enough energy, the demon turns that negative energy into chakra to wake up and fuse with the human half for the rest of their lives." **The older teen listen very carefully to what the demon before her spoke.

"**I feed off of the emotions you keep locked away from the world. I am the deep rooted hatred; blinding white hot rage, scaring fear, self-loathing, unbearable sadness and loneliness, and sense of betrayal you have felt since you were 3 years old and I am also every other betrayal you have gone through for the past 15 and a half years. I am every dark thought and dark fantasy that has ever crossed your mind, every insult you inflicted upon yourself as well as the insults from other people. I am every slap and beating you get from your **_**'father'**_** and **_**'family members'**_**, every death wish, and every verbal and nonverbal action you have ever seen and/or heard."** As the demon spoke it watched every emotion that flickered across Hinata's face. But the one that seemed to stick was over whiling fear. For some reason that fear seemed to have made it angry and the only way the blueette knew was that it was indeed angry was because it scowled deeply and was glaring off to the side looking about to kill anyone if they got to close.

"**I am the being that has protected you since your mother's death. I am the one that took care of you in your times of need. Even if I was sealed away I still did my best to take care of you. Thing's like healing you when you are injured by your **_**'family'**_** in what they call **_**'friendly spars'**_**, or when your '**_**father**_**' wouldn't feed you for weeks on end, I took care of you. I was the one that help you get away for the Kumo ninja that tried to kidnap you. Hehe, but that was a lie to cover up what the Hyuuga Clan really did. What you don't know is that you were sold to Kumo by the **_**Hyuuga Elders**_** and your **_**'father'**_** when you were 3 years old. You weren't kidnapped like you and the rest of the world were told. Your **_**'father'**_** and the clansmen were trying to get rid of you. I was the one that killed the Kumo ninja and replaced your memories with your father saving you. When in truth it was an AMBU that brought you back after I killed the ninja."** There was another long moment of tense silence. Then it let out an angry animalistic snarl giving her a view of sharp and pointy teeth before punching the mirror as hard as it could, before losing its mind in anger.

"I don't understand." Hinata said softly as she watched and flinched every time the reflection punched the mirror. When it saw its better half flinch it calmed down a bit and sat back down its head in its hands.

"W-why are y-you so angry?" Hinata asked it, she was still not seeing why it was a bad thing that she was talking to it now. The demon had told her so many wonderful things that had she not meet it, she would still be left in the dark about the truth.

"**Because you are the first and only member in the history of the Hiroshima Clan to ever have awaken a demons soul and already have enough chakra if not more to destroy a nation at 3 and a half years old."** It looked her square in the eyes as it said this information. When the Ex-Hyuuga heard this and fully processes it in her head she knew why the demon was so mad. No child should have all those emotions running threw them at that age.

"Now I see why you were so angry. No person should fell any of that no matter let alone a child that can't even understand what was going on around them." The young reflection nodded its head solemnly. "Well since you are awake and you have given me all the information for the moment, what should we do?"

The reflection looked at her with worried eyes. **"Are you sure you want to do this? Because once you do there is no going back. If you want I can wipe your memory and make it that this never happened and I can just go back to taking care of you and staying quite."** It gave her a looked of complete seriousness, it wanted to let her know she can back out of this now before it got to out of hand.

Hinata looked at the copy and nodded her head. "If I were to go back to not knowing I would never be the same after today. I would never know what really happened to my mother. I would never remember anything about her Clan. I would forget you and to be honest I was going to end this Village along with the people I hate the most before you called me here. I have no doubt in my mind if I were to forget this meeting that I would be dead by the end of the day for just trying to kill the Hyuuga Clan and the rest of the people here." Hinata said just as seriously as she looked back into its eyes.

It nodded its head understanding what she meant as well as knowing that she wanted to keep going and continue with what was going to happen next and the changes in the future that were sure to come.

"**Ok then I'll tell you what I can do first. I have everything you need to know about the Clan and the medical field. I can heal you when you get hurt without you having to go to the hospital. I will boost up your chakra levels so high that there isn't a number big enough to describe it. Your speed, flexible, strength, and stamina will also be getting a boost. You would get perfect chakra control, and because I was and still I'm a demon, I still have my knowledge of the Demon Laws. My Demonic style Taijustus, Ninjutsus, and Genjustus as well as the human Jutsus from when I was walking the earth in the Human Realm before dying. I also know everything there is to know about Fuuinjustus and I still have my demon chakra. I can give you a photographic memory, control of water, fire, wind, earth, and lightning elements. This is because I am an Elemental Wolf Demon you will be able to control them perfectly as well as be able to mix them together to make other elements like Ice and Wood given enough time and practice. You would be the first in the Hiroshima Clan to wield more than two Elements. You would also get my knowledge and experience in battle, and you'll love the outdoors more than being inside. Oh and I am the soul and boss of the Wolf Demon tribe, so you'd also get the Wolf Demon Summoning Contract.**

"**But they only way to get all of that is if you accept that you and I are of one and the same person, finish what I look like and give me a name then once that is done we will merge and you will become the new Ten Tailed Wolf Demon. So you'd become a Hanyou, have your Hyuuga DNA stripped out of you to become a full blooded Hiroshima. You would be a Clan Head in training, and when you reach a certain age that is not of importance right now you will become a full demon if you so chose to be."**

At first she was a little uneasy about all of this, but the second her mother was mentioned she quickly changed her mind. She would do anything to be that much closer to her loving mother, understanding the Hiroshima Clan, making sure it was restored to its former glory. But she wanted to know if there would be any draw backs so should know about, like it said before where there is a positive there is a negative.

"What are the negatives to me doing this?" The young looking demon looked at Hinata and thought about it for a moment.

"**Well Hinata the negatives are parts of my personality will mix with yours. You will still be the same but you have to remember that I am everything you're not, so the ability to get angry and hate people, yelling, speaking your mind, violence, fighting, being a lot more aggressive, and a bit of a pervert."**

Hinata blushed at the last one, after a few awkward seconds the image coughed and continued.

"**You'd also have a few extra appendages that you don't have now. Like 10 wolf tails, 2 ears, 2 sets of claws, fangs like I have now, and basically a full body upgrade to hold the demon chakra. Now when the merge is over and you wake up outside of your mind, all your senses like hearing, sight, taste, felling, and smell will be messed up for a few minutes. Reason why is because your body is adapting to the animal part of me, just give it time and it well fix its' self-accordingly. Also I am a still a demon and I am fusing with you, so you will love to hunt and capture your food in the wild and you may or may not want to cook it when you catch it. Then there's the blood lust, it will only happen when you fight a really powerful opponent, and lastly it will hurt. It might even be the worst pain you will ever feel in your life. But to do all of this you will have to go back in time to get what is ours as well as preventing what has happened to us for the last 15 and a half years. Plus it's going to take you years to get my chakra under control, having the all skills you need to learn, collecting on a few debts a few people owe us, and possibly find any family that may have gotten away during the attack from Kumo."**

She thought about it for a moment, but still had one last question before agreeing. "Will I still be able to talk to you? And how far back in time will me got?"

"**Yes, we can still talk when you are a sleep but other than that I'm not sure you'd be the first in the Clan that would want to talk to your demon, heck you're the first to make friends with your demon half. Most in your Clan try and not think about it all and tend to ignore them until a fight starts. Even your mother was like that, she didn't want to scare away any friends she had made after she came to Konoha outside of the **_**Hyuuga Clan. **_**As how back we will go to your 2****nd**** birthday and well give us time to spend with mother as well as hiding anything away that is rightfully ours."** She nodded at it with a smile on her face.

"Ok, so what do I have to do now?" Hinata had a determined look on her face as she squared her shoulder and looked at her other half straight in the eyes.

The demon looked at her with a feral smile showing off sharp and pointy teeth. **"What is my name, and what's my gender?"**

The raven haired teen looked at it and as she blushed a deep red. "Wh-what do you mean? Don't you know if you're a boy or a girl?"

The young Hinata copy shook its head 'no.' **"I don't have a name or a gender. You have to pick them out; I can be a boy or a girl it's all up to you."**

"Ok…well since you're me and I'm you. I want us to look the same but at the same time I want us to look different." She closed her eyes thinking about what she wanted it to look like. After a while she finally got an image in her head. Standing in front of her was a giant easel that started to draw and paint out the image. When she opened her eyes she was a little surprised that the painting was done. "Well I am in my head so I guess that would've happened since I was thinking it." She said to herself as she stood up and ripped the paper off of the easel and showed it to the reflection. "Can you turn into this please?" She asked shyly with a light blush coloring her cheeks.

The copy looked the picture over with wide eyes before nodding it closed its eyes concentrating on the picture Hinata had drawn for it. Then with a poof of smoke a figure appeared and all Hinata could do was smile happily. "I'll name you Hiro because mother said if I was a boy that was going to be my name. And since you are me if I was a boy then it should fit you too. Hehe, have a look at yourself, and tell me what you think." The young Clan Head summoned a mirror so that Hiro could see himself.

The newly named boy, Hiro, looked at himself in the summoned mirror. He was still wearing the black sleeve less muscle shirt, the knee length black shorts, and was still barefoot. But the rest of his appearance was so different from Hinata yet at the same time it was so similar it. As he looked himself over he started to feel giddy inside.

To start with he still had the same raven colored hair and the two hair strands framing his face but that's as far as the similarity got. His hair was sticking out messily in random places like he had just got out of bed and didn't bother to brushing it with two wolf ears that were the same color as his hair on top of his head, while hers' was slicked back, brushed nice and neat with human ears. They still had the same face even down to the cute button noise but his was more masculine then hers' was. But it also had a feminine edgy to it.

The color of his skin wasn't a healthy pale like he thought it would be, instead his skin tone was a light pale peach. The body type was the same as well, still had the same lanky looking build but the only difference between the two was that he had more muscle then she did and had 10 wolf tails, and while Hinata was 5'8 in height, he on the other hand was a 5'10. He was a good 2 inches taller than Hinata which meant he had a longer reach. But when he saw his eyes he was left speechless and slightly awed by what he saw. Two slightly sharp neon purple colored eyes with a black slit looked back at him as they swam with emotion.

All in all he had to say Hinata had out done herself on making his form. He didn't except this much detail with his body. If Hinata and him every met in the real world they'd look like identical twins, the only way to tell them apart was if you were to look at their eyes, or at the ears and tails.

They were both sexy in their own rights and she seemed to make sure he was sexy as she could be without even knowing it. And then he wondered what would they look like after the merge was completed? He was drawn out of his thought and mid-twirl by Hinata's soft and innocent voice.

"So how do you like it? Did I do a good job at making a body for you Hiro-kun?" She was a little scared because he stayed quite for so long she thought she may have done something wrong.

"**Hinata-chan you did a better job than I thought you would!"** Hiro exclaimed excitedly as he faced her and started jumping up and down to show her how perfect his new body felt, he felt even more giddy when he heard his own voice. It was still soft but it was deep like velvet. He just couldn't stop smiling at the moment even if he wanted too there would be no way to wipe the smile of his face.

"**Alright, now that all that is taken care of the merging processes can begin. Now to merge with me you need to place your left hand on the glass." **The neon eyed teen instructed Hinata with a feral grin showing off sharp teeth. Hinata nodded her head in understanding there was always a price for everything hers' just happened to be pain. But even if it was painful she still wanted to do it. Hinata then did as Hiro instructed of her with a wide smile of her own. She lifted her left hand and put it on the glass while Hiro did the same with his right hand with the same wide smirk as he started to disappear it to shards of black and white shards. They both pressed their foreheads on to the glass before they spoke.

"**Hinata-chan, I want you to know that I'll always have your back, no matter what so never forget that I am here."** His smirk turned into a serious frown as he looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you, Hiro-kun. And I want you to know that you are my other half and I except you as part of me. I look forward to working with you." She a sincere smile as Hiro disappeared into her hand, and soon after the pain washed over her and the world around her turned into a hazy crimson. She grabbed her body in pain then fell to her knees, and then to the ground with her forehead touching it. Her eyes were wide and the last thing she remembers before everything went black was her screams of pain echoing into the nothingness.

In the world outside the people of Konoha watched as the storm outside grew even worse, the next thing they knew there was a thick black cloud descend upon the village destroying homes and sucking people into the abbess that was darkness.

Soon the black mass reached out to all round the world making the other villages experienced its destructive force. There was a deep dark chuckle that made the remaining Jinchuuriki and the other Tailed Demons in the Demon Realm fear for their lives.

"**Hehe, I look forward to seeing and returning to the Human Realm after 18,000 years. I also look forward to our reunion my fellow demons. Haha!"**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to Re-Start! XD**

**I will update this as often as I can along with uploading a re-written story and a few new ones. So look forward to more.**

**And Please Live a Review! XD**

**- Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666**


	2. Chapter 2 Second Chance

"Talking"

_(Thoughts)_

"**Demon/Inner Sakura Talking/Pain and Fear"**

_**(Demon Thoughts)**_

**^ Places/Flashbacks/Time ^**

Killing Intent will be known as: KI

**[Some kind of Author's Note]**

If there is a flashback then this is the new set up.

"_Talking"_

(Thinking)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Chance**

Hitomi Hiroshima was a beautiful woman; she was so beautiful many thought she was a Goddess; that had fallen to earth. She had had dark smooth and silky midnight blue colored hair that reached to the middle of her back; her skin was light peach and looked soft to the touch; it also contrasted beautifully with her dark hair. She also had two piercing neon green eyes with a vertical slash in them. Hitomi was wearing a leaf green long sleeve shirt that lightly hugged her hour glass figure over the shirt was a dark green sleeveless vest with a black zipper, on the right side of the chest was the Hiroshima Clan symbol which was two stars, one was medium sized with dark purple on the outside and sky blue on the inside, while the small star sat to the left and was crimson on the outside and navy blue on the inside, next was a pair of dark navy blue baggy pants. On her feet were black closed toed ninja sandals, and her Konoha headband was worn around her neck like a chocker. At the moment she was watching as her 2 year-old daughter Hinata Hiroshima.

_(I will never call __**my **__Little Hina-chan __**a Hyuuga!**__)_ Hitomi thought to herself with unadulterated hate and pure disgust at the very idea that Hinata was a Hyuuga; it was an insult to the gentle and loving little girl.

The young toddler was play in the koi pond in the Hyuuga Main House garden. Little Hinata was a mini version of her mother with a few minor differences. Instead of having light peach colored skin, she was a health pale. Instead of having from two piercing neon green eyes with a vertical slash in them like her mother she had light lavender-gray colored eyes without a pupil. And lastly Hinata's hair was a short Hime cut while her mother's hair was long. Little Hinata was wearing a pair of black closed toed ninja sandals, a pair of black shorts that reached to her knees, a short sleeved baby blue shirt with dark red vest with a lime green zipper on the back of her vest she had the Hiroshima Clan symbol which took up her entire back showing which Clan she belonged to. But that was the only Clan symbol on her clothing, the Hyuuga Clan symbol was nowhere to be seen.

So far the day was going well as far as Hitomi was concerned. She managed to keep Hinata from spending any time with Hiashi Hyuuga; Hinata's father. _(No that __**monster**__ is __**no father**__ to __**MY DAUGHTER!**__) _The young mother roared in her head as she looked at Little Hinata.

Just the thought of the man pissed her off to no end. _(I swear if that man call's my daughter weak and useless one more time I am going to kill him, Clan Head or not!) _As she watched Little Hinata she saw her fall over and looked about ready to cry. When she was about to go and get her however, Little Hinata started laughing and rolling in the grass. She relaxed and sat back on the porch and for a moment her mind began to wonder. Hitomi thought to herself as she reminisced about her life before coming to Konoha to talk with the Nara Clan about their payment.

Everything was going fine until she met Hiashi Hyuuga. Because the second he laid his eyes on her he had claimed her as his. Even when she had said no he was still demanding, that all changed when she had been tricked by Hiashi into signing a marring contract. It pissed her off to know end when she remembered brining the document to the Konoha Village Council to get it nulled and voided.

But she was denied thanks to the Civilian Council due to her not being a proper Ninja. Her Clan made up her Village and those who had married into it and thus was not seen was a real Ninja Village; being in another Village without a headband made her a civilian.

It only got worse when she found out the very next day her Village was attacked by Kumo-nin and was wiped off the face of the earth along with her Clansmen; she still didn't know if she was the only one left or if there were more people in hiding out somewhere.

At first she thought it was a lie until a very large scroll appeared in her room when she summoned one of her wolves to ask them a few questions. And even then her summons Kyoko told her the truth.

After finding out she was alone she slipped into depression for 2 months; she had not been eating or drinking anything. She would never leave her room, and she was very glad that she had a bathroom that only connected to room the Hyuuga Main House had given her to keep her out of sight.

But when the 3rd month rolled around and she found out she was 3 months pregnant that all changed. Because what she was doing was harming her child by not taking care of herself. At first she hated the fact that Hiashi was the father but after talking to Shikaku Nara and he promised her that somehow find out a way to change that fact later on.

And after she had her beautiful daughter she filled her child's head with lies. _(I do not regret what I have not told Hinata-chan who her father is. I have done my best to keep that a secret from her. I have also made sure nobody else has told or well ever tell her as well. It's best that she just think's she never had one because of a Hiroshima Clan jutsu that I'd tell her about when she was older.)_ She wished she didn't have to lie, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

As she sat her thoughts drifted to another problem that had been going on.

It was no secret that Hiashi was cheating on her with Midori a Branch member that has been climbing the social and states ladder with the use of her body like a common whore.

It was also no secret that she had had his child a baby girl 3 months after Little Hinata was born and Hitomi could really give a damn that Hiashi had another child with another woman.

As long as it kept him away from Little Hinata she was fine with him having as many children as he wanted as long as it didn't involve her baby girl. _(I have to find a way out of this Clan. I can't stand it here, not to mention that these bastards are killing me with something. Shikaku-kun said the only way out was if there was abuse or if Hinata-chan inherits my Kika Genkai, than well be free of this place forever… but I don't know if we can wait that long to escape. I'm being poisoned by some unknown poison and I don't know what the poison is or who's even giving it to me to start with. I'm going to have to stop by to see Shikaku-kun and Yoshino-chan today to see if they've found anything.) _Hitomi thought to herself as she tightened her hands into fists. When she look over to where Hinata was playing the little girl was nowhere in sight.

"Hinata?" The first time mother called out as she stood and looked around for her daughter. When she didn't see her she called out her name again this time in fear. "Hinata!" She took off into the garden fearing the worst for her daughter.

After searching all around the garden she heard the pain and fear filled screams of Little Hinata, she rushed toward the screams with every ounce of ninja skills she had despite her bad health.

Then she head Little Hinata scream for her, it was filled with unimaginable pain, pure terror, and utter confusion about whatever situation she was going through. **"MOMMY! HELP ME MOMMY!** **HELP ME MOMMY IT HURTS!**"

But when she got close enough the screams came to a chilling stop. She franticly looked around and noticed that she was in the forest that was outside the Hyuuga Clan's walls. But that became unimportant as she saw Little Hinata face down in the dirt covered in blood.

"**HINATA!"** Hitomi's anguished cries echoed into the distance as she sprinted to the only family she had left.

**^- Before Hinata Disappeared -^**

Little Hinata was playing in the koi pound. She dropped a few pieces of bread into the water attracting the fish, when the fish started eating she dipped her finger into the water making the fish scattered. Little Hinata giggled to herself she repeated the process a few more times, when she was out of bread she had nothing left to do.

Little Hinata slowly stood to her feet and was about to go to her mother when she saw her mommy thinking really hard about something. So she stayed by the pound not wanting to be a bother to her.

Little Hinata sat back down and looked around the garden, when she looked around she saw a few Branch children laughing and playing with a ball. While Little Hinata watched them play she felt like crying.

Whenever she would go over to them too play they would glare at her and leave, or they yelled at her to leave. It was the same way with the Main House children too, except the Main House children would beat her up and call her names like half-breed, scum, mouse, crybaby, weakling, and baby. It was like the whole Clan wanted her gone forever and she's never done anything bad or mean to them.

She was always nice and polite to them and she even would bring them flowers from the road side when she and her mommy would come back from the Nara home. But all they did was glare, yelled, and punish her for bring them into the Compound.

She thought Hiashi would make it stop because he was the boss of them and they did whatever he told them. But he never did anything but glare at her, do the same thing as everyone else, and then take her to train if her mommy wasn't around to be _discipline_. At least that what he called it she called it being a meanie.

Her mother would also keep her away for him whenever she could; the few times Little Hinata had seen him would call her useless and a disgrace. But it would get a lot worse whenever she had to train with him. He'd hit her with his glowing hands and every time it hurt really bad, and it makes her cry every time. Then he'd get angry and hit her more for crying and call her more bad names. The hitting would go on until her mommy found her cover in the red stuff and different colored splotches her mommy called blood and bruises. By that point her mommy would glow this really pretty neon green and her mommy would beat that big meanie up like he did to her **[A/N: Her being Hinata].**

She was really happy that she didn't have to train with him very much. Little Hinata rubbed her left arm where Hiashi had hit her extra hard during what he called training last week.

While Little Hinata was lost in her sad thoughts out of nowhere a gust of wind blew up her shirt. She let out a high but quite 'eep' and looked about ready to start crying. When she turned around she came face to face with a big wolf.

Little Hinata looked at the big wolf and trembled in fear. The wolf was big, very big compared to her, about the size of a small horse **[A/N: Picture Akamaru during Shippuden that's how big Hiro is]**.

The wolf had shiny midnight blue colored fur but on the tips of its ears, tail, its four paws, and on it's under belly was sky blue fur. It looked at her with two piercing dark neon purple eyes with a vertical slash in them like her mother's eyes. All and all the wolf scared the hell out of her; when it got closer to her she fell on her back as tears ran down her cubby baby fat fill cheeks. She couldn't even scream for help fearing that it would strike and then go after her mommy. When it loomed over her she closed her eyes waiting for pain but instead she felt something wet and sticky slide across her face.

After the wet thing slid across her a face a few more times she opened her eyes slowly and saw that the wolf was licking her face. It stopped when it saw her eyes open, when Little Hinata looked into its eyes she saw that it looked sorry for scaring her. Then it went back to licking and this time Little Hinata giggled as the wolf licked her face. She tried to roll away a few times before the wolf stopped to let her catch her breath, once she looked up again she saw something shiny around its neck. She sat up and gently grabbed the dog tag to see it better. She looked at the name and tried to sound it out.

Little Hinata was a smart child she knew how to talk a little bit a well as read. Her mother and her Godparents would read to her from the picture books and taught her a few words that would be helpful.

But at the same time the only words she knew were what the children and Hiashi would call her along with, Hina, mommy, food, thirsty, potty, sleepy, no, yes, love, mean, book, monster, play, chan, kun, the name of the plants, the names of her Godfamily, and a few other words she had overheard around The Hyuuga Compound.

The Hyuuga Elders said that she was underdeveloped and stupid. Little Hinata had yet to ask her mother and Godparents what those words mean yet, but she had the feeling they were bad words.

"H-hwor-kun." Little Hinata looked at the name and knew that didn't sound right so she tried again.

"Hi-re-kun." Again it didn't sound right and she started to get frustrated with herself quickly, the wolf saw her getting frustrated and licked her cheek to calm her down. When she looked at it she calmed down, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly letting the frustration disappearing along with it. She looked back at the name for a few seconds and something in her mind clicked like she had seen the name somewhere before. "Hiro-kun."

The wolf now named Hiro gave a short bark of happiness and Little Hinata smiled just a happily at getting his name right.

"Hiro-kun, play with Hina?" The little girl asked with a hopeful smile. Hiro shook his head 'yes' and rubbed his furry cheek on top of Little Hinata's head making her giggle again. After a moment Hiro lied on his stomach and looked at Little Hinata like he wanted something.

"Huh?" Little Hinata tilted her head to the side and looked at Hiro not understanding what he wanted her to do. "Ah!" The little girl screamed slightly as the lone wolf lightly bit into the back of her vest and laid her on his back. As Little Hinata lied there she felt how soft and warm Hiro's fur was a felt sleepy all of a sudden.

"Hiro-kun soft and fluffy." Little Hinata closed her eyes with a warm smile as she felt Hiro moving, with the gentle movement Little Hinata fell asleep for a quick nap.

Hiro looked at his tiny cargo and felt bad for what was about to happen. Even though it needed to be done in order to help her in the future that was to come he still felt horrible for the pain he was going to cause Little Hinata.

As she slept he viewed her memories and scanned all of her 5 senses to get a feel and understanding of the world she lived in, even if she had only been alive for only 2 years every bit of info would be helpful no matter how small it was. After he was done scanning her what he found was very unnerving and shocking to say the least.

Soon Hiro and Little Hinata moved into a clearing a good ways away the Hyuuga Main House Garden. When he finally made it to the center of their destination he saw the spirit of future Hinata sitting in the clearing covered in blood from the trip back in time.

Hinata looked up to see Hiro with her 2 year-old self sound asleep on his back. "Did anyone see you?" She asked through labored breathing.

"**No pup, I used a Demonic Genjustu to make myself completely invisible. But it seems we have changed a few things when we re-set the world." **Hiro answered as he settled down next to her without waking Little Hinata.

"What do you mean? What did we change when we came back?" Hinata asked in a soft tone as she watched herself sleep on the wolf demon's back. It was strange to see herself as a toddler, before everything went wrong and her life became a living hell.

"**So far from what I could see **_**Hiashi**_** cheated on your mother quicker in this time-line. Hanabi is no longer 5 year's your junior. That time span has now been reduced to 3 months in this new time-line." **When Hiro informed her of this new fact he watched as her face contorted in to uncontrolled rage and hate as KI started to leak out of her. The KI only stopped when the sound of a fearful whimper left Little Hinata lips; it was silent for a few moments. Hiro spoke again once the little girl calmed down and smiled happily in her sleep.

"**Also it looks like this Little Hinata has met **_**Hiashi**_** a total of 5 times in the last 2 years. She doesn't even know **_**Hiashi **_**is her own father. Your mother has also prevented any more contact with him that she can when Hinata is nearby and has never told Little Hinata who her father was. **

**The story is that she never had one because of a Hiroshima Clan jutsu that she'd tell her about when she was older. Now that would be a lie if we didn't come back in time, as you know the Hyuuga DNA will be stripped out of her making it true because of our deal." **Older Hinata nodded her head since that lie would become true there was no need to change the memory of her younger self but she felt like a jackass for what the 2 year-old is going to suffer through to make the lie her mother told into the truth.

"**But on a good note Little Hinata has already met Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Yoshino from the Nara Clan, also they have been appointed her Godfamily if her mother were to pass away. So they are aware that another member of the Hiroshima Clan is alive, they are also in possession of the Hiroshima Clan scrolls, so we do not have to worry about it being destroyed. They are also aware that Hitomi is sick, and it's killing her slowly. But they have yet to figure out what is making her sick." **Hinata watched her younger self for a moment longer as she digested the new information and the changes that have accrued do to her actions.

"Hmm… since things have changed do you think she'll be able to take our chakras'?" Hinata looked away from Little Hinata and look at Hiro waiting for him to answer.

"**That is the plan Hinata-chan… but I'm not so sure it's going to work now. When we came back so many things have changed. I don't know what other changes have accrued in this new time-line, for all we know the 4****th**** Hokage might be alive or Orochimaru could have never been evil. So I don't know for sure what's going to happen to the two of us once it has been done." **Hiro looked at Hinata as he spoke his eyes showing how unsure he was about how things would turn out. Hinata thought for a moment longer when she heard Hitomi calling Little Hinata's name in a panic in the distance and steadily getting closer and closer to the clearing the resided in.

"Sigh, we have to do it now before mother comes and stops what needs to be done. Hopefully everything goes ok and Little Hinata gets the power she need for the future. And let's also hope nothing else has changed too much to the point that what we know can't be used." Hinata slowly got to her feet and was quickly surrounded by soft light lavender colored chakra. Hiro nodded his head once in agreement as he too was covered in chakra but instead of soft light lavender his chakra was a sinister dark purple; both flowed into Little Hinata. The second they merged into the tiny toddler all hell broke loose.

Little Hinata's tiny body started to convulse before her eyes snapped open and she started screaming bloody murder. She didn't understand what was happening or why. One moment she was sleeping on Hiro-kun's back and the next it felt like her whole body had just been hit with the glowing hands of Hiashi during training, but the thing was this pain felt a million times worse. She could do nothing to stop the pain, 1 minute into the pain she felt her tiny body expand like a balloon filling with air about to pop.

"**MOMMY! HELP ME MOMMY!** **HELP ME MOMMY IT HURTS!**" She screamed for her mother like she was under a spell. Hoping she would come and make all the pain go away, but once she felt her skin rip open she scream louder and harder. After 5 minutes went by she had screamed her throat raw and her body tensed one last time before she started to lose consciousness the last thing she saw and heard was her mother scream her name and her dashing to her with a look of fear.

**^- Present Time -^**

When Hitomi got to Little Hinata she picked her up into her arms, she got a quick look at the toddler and saw gashes tearing open and healing as quickly the appeared. And every time a new gash would appear Little Hinata would shudder and twitch with blood seeping out of the wounds.

For a long moment all she could do was watch as new cuts appeared and closed. Then a moment later everything was moving so fast that it was nothing but a blur of color and sound.

Not many things seemed to really register for Hitomi Hiroshima in that moment of that blurred time laps. She didn't notice that she had tapped into her 'Kika Genkai' the Oni Konpaku. She didn't feel the power of her demon taking over her body. Or that she was showing her 9 wolf tails, two wolf ears, and a set of claws on her hands and feet. Or that she was leaking enough KI that sent the Leaf Village into panic and hysteria as she raced to the Nara Home.

The only thing that did get through was when she was standing in front of a shocked looking Yoshino and Shikaku before she fell to her knees and coughed up blood and lost consciousness.

Before she hit the ground Shikaku caught her and Yoshino caught Little Hinata as she fell out of her mother's arms. They were both quickly brought into the house before anyone saw them and was put into a large room full of medicine with a horrified Shikamaru watching from the doorway.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The next chapter will be up soon along with another story! XD**

**Hiroshima Clan Bloodline: Oni Konpaku = Demon's Soul.**

**Invader Corp. Prez Aki666~!**


End file.
